Live Until You Die
by Sonata Rapp
Summary: Roger, Maureen, Reggie, Mark and all the kids have moved into their new houses. Flash forward to 12 years later. The twins are having problems at school and Roger is steadily getting sick. Can they pull their families together before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

_So this is the sequel to Moving Up and Moving On. I decided to go ahead and write it because I had all these ideas floating around in my head._

Live Until You Die

Chapter1

"Dad! Dad, get up! Dad you have to take us to school!"

Roger opened his green eyes and was met with two sets that were nearly identical to his own. Seeing he was awake, the owners of the eyes pulled back and Roger saw that his sixteen year old twin daughters were standing over him.

"God, can't an old man get some rest around here?" he grumbled playfully. He loved his daughters and loved to look at them. Melody still had her mother's exuberance and now had developed her good looks as well. Her dark blond hair nearly hit her waist and she liked to dress to show off her cute figure. Harmony was just as lovely. She kept her hair cut at shoulder length and had gotten her mother's love for crazy colored highlights. This week they were purple. She dressed more conservatively than her sister, preferring to wear baggy ripped jeans and her father's old leather jacket. Both girls had acquired their parents love of music. Melody sang, and Harmony played guitar and piano.

On this morning, the girls were hovering over their father, trying to wake him up so he could take them to school. Roger got out of bed with a groan. "Okay you two, give me ten minutes."

"You know Daddy," Harmony said as he ushered them out. "you wouldn't have to drive us to school if you'd just let us take the car."

"Um, how about no?" Roger responded and shut the door behind them.

"Nice try Harmony." said Maureen as she came around the corner. "But you know we've been officially banned from driving the car after the last time."

"It wasn't even that bad." Melody complained, with her hands on her mini skirt clad hips. "Besides, those guys were cute. So it was totally worth it."

"And that's why you can't drive anymore." Roger called from his room. He came out a minute later and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I don't even see why I have to chauffeur the girls to school anyway. I mean Lily freaking works there."

"But she left already, and now we're going to be late." Melody whined.

"Alright already, let's go." Roger acquiesced and they headed out the door.

Once they were on the road, Roger addressed what his daughters were wearing. "Harmonica, why do you insist on putting holes in your jeans." he asked her.

She shrugged. "I like them like that." she answered quietly.

He smiled at her. "Well you get that from me I suppose." Roger pulled into the school's parking lot and the girls got ready to get out of the car. Melody thought she had gotten away with her mini-skirt.

"And Mel, we'll discuss the proper length for your skirts when you get home." Roger told her sternly.

"Yes Daddy." she grumbled and the twins walked up to the school. Roger laughed to himself and made the drive back to his house.

Twelve years ago, Mark, Reggie, Roger, Maureen, Lily, and the girls had moved to the new townhouses that Benny owned. Roger and Maureen had been newlyweds then and they established their new family life.

Mark and Regina's marriage solidified even more and now they had a ten year old son named Adam.

Now, as Roger pulled into the driveway of his family's townhouse, he saw Mark and Adam coming of theirs. He waved and they stopped. "Aren't you supposed to be at school Adam?" Roger asked as he got out of his car.

The little boy shook his head and then pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Nope. I'm sick!" he answered gleefully.

"Really? You don't look or sound sick to me." Roger replied.

"That's because he isn't." Mark answered. "He complained to his mother that his stomach hurt and she let him stay home today."

"I _am_ sick Dad." Adam whined and gave a couple of unconvincing coughs.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Adam." then he turned to Roger. "I'm going to leave him with Mo and Reggie so I can go to work."

"Ha. I'm off today." taunted Roger. He was now the manager of the music store he worked at. Mark worked at the local television station as a technician and part time camera man.

"Then you can help our wives watch Adam." Mark reasoned. He bent down to his son's level. "I'm going to work now Adam. You're going to stay with Mommy, Uncle Roger and Auntie Mo."

"Alright Daddy." Adam said. "Give me a hug."

"I would, but you're sick, remember? I don't want to catch whatever you have." Mark retorted. Adam stuck his tongue out at his father and went into the house with Roger.

"Honey, I'm home!" Roger called out when he and Adam came in.

"Good. I'm so glad." responded Maureen sarcastically. "I so missed you in the fifteen minutes you've been gone."

"And here's my wife, as pleasant as ever." Roger said back and went over to kiss her.

"Hi Auntie Mo." came Adam's small voice from behind Roger. "I'm sick today."

"So your mother told me." Maureen said to him. "What subject was the test that you're avoiding in?"

"Geography." he answered and then clamped a hand over his mouth as Roger laughed.

"I thought it was something like that. Don't worry. I won't tell your parents. Go play okay? Your mom went to the store for a minute, she'll be back soon and then you'll have to be sick again."

"Thanks Auntie Mo." Adam replied happily and hugged her. Then he ran off to play.

Once he was gone, Roger crooked his finger at Maureen who went into his arms.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"Like you ever had a choice Pookie." she joked back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Davis twins were completely different at school. Melody was more outgoing and popular. She hung out with the "cool kids" who didn't always make the smartest decisions.

That very day, Harmony walked by her sister on her way to Physics, and saw her smoking on the wall.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "You know how Mom and Dad feel about this kind of stuff Melody."

"That's why I don't do it in front of them." Melody retorted. "Shouldn't you be getting to class right about now?"

"Shouldn't you?" Harmony fired back. Mel just looked at her sister until she shook her head and walked away.

She headed down to the science lab and plopped into the seat next to her best friend Lauren, who frowned at the look on her face.

"What's wrong Harmony?" she asked. "Twin issues?"

"Of course. What else would it be?" Harmony replied. "Mel's gotten so out of control lately."

"Have you said anything to your parents about her?" Lauren wanted to know.

Harmony shook her head. "Not yet. I mean she hasn't done anything really crazy yet. Though I'm sure it's just a matter of time." she responded darkly.

"Seeing that this conversation wasn't going in a productive direction, Lauren changed the subject. "So Ryan asked about you in first period." she began.

That perked Harmony right up. "What did he say?" she inquired eagerly.

Lauren grinned and settled into her gossip mode. "Well I was in French and he walked up to me and was all 'you know Harmony Davis right?'. So I was like 'yeah, she's my best friend.' Then he smiled and girl I almost melted right there." Harmony rolled her eyes at that, and Lauren continued. "So he asked me if you had a boyfriend and said that you were single for the moment. And he grinned as was like, 'Good. I might as her out sometime.' I was all, 'are you sure you've got the right Davis twin?"

"Thanks a lot Lauren!" Harmony exclaimed indignantly.

"Come on girl, be serious. Your sister gets all the guys. Even ones who are taken. But anyway, then Ryan said 'yeah I've got the right one. Melody's definitely hot, but Harmony's different'."

"Oh that's nice. My sister's hot, and I'm different. We'll forget for now that we're identical." Harmony groaned and played with a purple strand of hair.

"Trust me chick." Lauren said. "Different is good. No offence to your sister or anything, but you so do not want to be like that."

"I know." her friend agreed reluctantly. "I'm happy with who I am. It's just unfair how things come so much easier for Melody. She just bats her eyes and gets whatever she wants."

"Yeah, but hard work builds character." Lauren soothed. "Plus Melody doesn't have friends like me or Ryan Tucker wanting to ask her out."

Harmony smiled at her best friend who always knew what to say to cheer her up, as their teacher entered the room. The class settled down and prepared to begin.

On the other side of the school building, Melody and her friends Jasmine and Andrea, were hanging out in the bathroom.

"That was the third period bell." Jasmine remarked to Mel. "You going to class?"

"Nah. I didn't study and we've got a test in math this period. My parents will flip if I fail another test." Melody replied.

"But they don't mind you skipping classes?" Andrea asked.

"They don't know I skip classes." Mel corrected and lit a cigarette. "They just think I don't study enough."

"Which you don't." Andrea reminded her.

"So then technically, it's not a lie." Melody finished with a wink. Her friends laughed at that and started fixing their hair and make up in the mirror.

At around noon, Reggie came back from the store it find Roger playing his guitar, Maureen looking in the mirror and Adam lying on the couch clutching his stomach.

"Do you feel any better honey?" she asked her son.

"A little." he said pitifully. "My stomach still hurts and I missed you Mommy."

Roger couched to cover his laugh and Reggie went to hug Adam. "I missed you too Adam." she cooed.

Maureen looked at her husband in the mirror and they both snorted. Reggie turned to look at her. "What are doing Mo?" she asked.

"Checking for gray hairs and wrinkles." Maureen replied. "Do you guys think I'm getting old?"

"I'm not even touching that one." Roger responded and continued to play. "Nothing good comes from answering questions like that."

"But Pookie." his wife whined. "I really want to know."

Roger sighed, he knew that if he didn't answer her, she'd never leave it alone. "All I'll say is that you have two sixteen year olds and you're still freaking hot baby. Satisfied?"

She grinned at him. "It'll do, I guess."

"Maureen you are so not old." Reggie added. "You're only like forty."

"That's old." Maureen groaned.

"I'm older than you babe." Roger told her. "And I'm still hot and young looking."

"You look young too Auntie Mo." Adam commented from the couch. "You look like a movie star."

"I've always thought so." Roger added. He walked over and pulled her into a hug. "You look like the woman I married twelve years ago and the woman I'll always love. Aren't you happy with that?"

"Yeah. It's just, getting old scares me." Maureen replied.

"Scares me more than you." Roger muttered under his breath, thinking of the doctor's appointment he had later that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The twins were standing outside the school building waiting for their Aunt Lillian who worked at the school as a math teacher. Melody was chatting with her friends and Harmony was sitting by herself on a bench with a book. Suddenly a shadow fell across her book, and she looked up into the very nice eyes of one Ryan Tucker.

"Hi Harmony." he greeted her.

"Uh hi?" she said back and immediately her cheeks flushed. "Wh-what's up?"

"I'm Ryan." he replied simply.

"I know." Harmony answered. "Um, did you need something?"

Ryan stretched and sat down on the bench next to her. "Not really. I just wanted to say hey. You looked so peaceful over here and it's so noisy and crowded every where else."

"Yeah it is." Harmony agreed. She looked around. "So are you waiting on a ride?"

"Nah. I drive now." Ryan responded. "Just turned eighteen you know. I'm waiting on my cousin Amber, she needs a ride home today." he turned to look into her green eyes. "Do you need a ride?"

Harmony shook her head. "No. My aunt works here. She teaches freshman Algebra. My sister and I ride home with her."

"That's cool. I dig that whole twin thing." Ryan said. "Oh there's my cousin. I'll see you later okay? Maybe we could have lunch sometime soon?"

"Sure." Harmony agreed and she flushed again as he ran off.

"Who was that?" asked a voice from behind her. She turned and saw her Aunt Lillian standing there. "He was cute."

"Ryan Tucker." Harmony told her. "Mel!" she shouted at her twin. "Let's go." Melody rolled her eyes, waved at her friends, and hurried over to them.

Fifteen minutes later, they were walking into their house. "Mom, Dad. We're home!" Melody shouted.

"Damned if you didn't inherit your mother's vocal cords." Mark answered as he came out of the kitchen. "Everything's a production with the Davis family."

"Hi Uncle Mark." Harmony said, cutting off his usual rant. "Are Mom and Daddy not here?"

Mark shook his head. "Roger had a doctor's appointment and Maureen went with him."

Lillian looked up surprised. "His appointment was at two. Why are they still gone?"

"I don't know." Mark told her. "I called Maureen to ask when they would be back, but I got her voicemail. You don't think anything bad happened do you?" he asked a little panicked. "I mean they would have called and told us if it was bad news right?"

"Now who's making a production?" Melody wanted to know. "I'm sure everything's fine. You know how Ma and Dad are. They probably wanted to have a secret date with each other or something sappy like that."

"Yeah you're right." Mark agreed reluctantly. "Well I'd better get home. See you guys later." he left and the twins settled down to do their homework in their room while Lilly graded some papers.

A little more than an hour later, Roger and Maureen drove up to the house. Maureen was wiping her eyes for the umpteenth time, trying to blot out the tears that wouldn't stop coming. "What are we going to tell Harmony and Melody?" she asked.

Roger shrugged. "The truth maybe? I mean they have a right to know what's going on, don't they?"

"We don't want to scare them though." Maureen replied choking back a sob.

"Baby please stop crying." Roger begged his wife softly. "We all knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I've spent the last twenty years of my life preparing for it."

Maureen stopped trying to fight it and buried her face in her hands. "_You've_ been preparing. Me, I've been busy falling in love with you." she lifted her tearstained face to Roger's. "What am I going to do if you-"

"Don't." Roger said firmly. He reached over and brushed a strand of her brown hair away from her face. "Don't say it. I'm here now, and that's all that matters, okay?"

Maureen drew a shuddering breath and nodded. "You're right. There's no use worrying about this now." she leaned up and kissed her husband. "Let's go."

They walked into the house and found Lilly sitting at the kitchen table grading a stack of papers. True to her normal attitude, she didn't even look up as her brother and Maureen came in.

"I swear these kids get dumber and dumber every year." she remarked as she marked another failing grade.

"Lils," Roger began. "I have something to tell you."

The tone of her older brother's voice alone made her drop her pen and look up. "What?" she asked. Roger looked troubled and didn't say anything. "Rog, what's going on? Come on, you're scaring me."

"Maureen." Roger said. "Go get the girls. Let's do this all at once." Maureen nodded and went up the stairs. She reappeared a minute later with Melody and Harmony trailing behind her.

"Hey Daddy." Mel greeted.

"Are you okay?" The ever observant Harmony wanted to know.

"Not really." Roger responded and gestured for them to sit at the table. "So you all know that I have AIDS." Lilly and the girls nodded solemnly. "And it's like a miracle that neither Maureen nor you girls have it. The truth is that I have enjoyed a surprisingly long time without being that seriously affected by my disease." Maureen had started crying again at this point.

"Daddy? Are you dying?" Melody asked.

"Well not tomorrow." Roger joked weakly. "But yes, I am dying. I suppose I have been for a while. The doctor says that depending on the treatment I opt to get, I can have between two and four years left."

Melody began to cry softly and she ran up the stairs. Lilly sighed and led a sobbing Maureen into the living room. Then it was just Roger and Harmony left in the kitchen.

She fixed her father with her piercing grey-green stare. "So what's your course of action?" she asked calmly.

"No hysterics?" Roger wanted to know.

"I'm hurting inside," Harmony responded. "but crying won't make you get you better. What treatment are you going to get?"

"Haven't decided yet." her father answered. "I thought I would break the news to Mark and Reggie and then we could all decide."

Harmony nodded and got up to hug Roger. "I love you so much Daddy." she said and went to help console her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roger told Mark and Reggie the bad news the next morning before he left for work. They were both dismayed and wanted to know what could be done to help. When Roger assured them that he was fine at the moment, they all let the matter drop. Mark, Lilly, and Roger went to work and the twins and Adam headed to school.

The bell rang, signaling the end of third period and the start of first lunch as Ms. Wheeler finished her lecture. "Okay guys!" she called over the noise of twenty-five students gathering their things and getting up. "The test tomorrow will cover everything we talked about this week. I hope you are all prepared. Oh and Melody I need to see you for a minute."

Melody sighed and signaled to her friends to wait for her outside. "Yes Ms. Wheeler?" she asked once the room cleared.

"I think you know what this is about Melody." the teacher said. "The test tomorrow is worth thirty percent of your grade. Do you even know enough to take it?"

"Sure I do." Melody replied. "And I'll study more tonight."

Ms. Wheeler shook her head. "Melody, you can't cram a week's worth of geometry into your head over a one night period. It just isn't done. If you had've come to class more than twice this week you would have a better shot. In addition, while we're on the subject, your attendance this quarter is appalling. You haven't been in class a full week since who knows how long ago. If you want to graduate next year with your sister, you're going to have to get better. Understand?"

"Yes." Melody answered. "Can I go to lunch now?" The teacher nodded and she ran out to meet her friends for lunch.

Meanwhile, Harmony was sitting at her usual table engrossed in a book about AIDS. Lauren was not at school so she was sitting alone for the time being. Just then, someone slid a tray across from hers and sat down.

"Hi Ryan." Harmony greeted the newcomer once she'd looked up to see who it was.

"Hey." he returned. "Why are you over here by yourself? I would've thought you and your sister would sit together at least."

Harmony chuckled. "That's not going to happen." she pointed to where Melody held everyone's attention as she did an impression of Ms. Wheeler's pregnant waddle. "I doubt she wants to be seen with me, her weird twin."

Ryan shrugged. "Her loss." he said. "So how's your dad?" he asked and tapped her book.

"He's doing okay for now." she replied. "How did you even know something was wrong with him?"

"My aunt is his doctor and she's always going on about how cute her AIDS patient Roger Davis is." Ryan told her. He glanced over at Melody as her crowd of friends burst into laughter. "Well she certainly is lively today."

"I don't know why, she's about to flunk geometry for the second time and Mom and Dad are going to flip out on her. She's so selfish, putting them through this while Dad's health is in jeopardy." Harmony ranted. She stopped suddenly and blushed. "I'm sorry. You probably don't care about any of this."

"I do too." Ryan said. He grinned crookedly at her. "You long for the days when you used to pull the old twin switch, huh? I suppose you two can't do _that_ anymore." he reached out and tugged on one of the purple braids that framed her face.

"Not so much." Harmony replied.

"Hey let me give you two a ride home today." Ryan suggested suddenly.

"Oh you don't have to." Harmony told him quickly. "Aunt Lilly-"

He cut her off by placing on of his large hands on her smaller one. "I want to. Meet me at the parking lot after last bell, okay?"

"Alright thanks." Harmony accepted as the bell rang. She got up and went over to where her sister was buying a drink and chatting with her friend Jasmine.

Melody finished her conversation before looking at her twin. "Yeah?" she asked impatiently.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to infect you with my oddness Oh Popular One." Harmony snapped. "I just wanted to tell you that Ryan Tucker is giving me a ride home today."

"Oh please." Jasmine chimed in. "Like _Ryan Tucker _even knows who _you_ are. I'm so sure."

"Believe what you want." Harmony told them. "But we'll be in the parking lot after last bell Melody. If you want a ride you'll be there." she finished and walked away.

And at four o'clock Melody was indeed standing in the parking lot when Harmony and Ryan walked up.

"Ryan this is Melody." she introduced. "Mel, I'm sure you already know who Ryan is."

They shook hands and he led them to his car. The ride home was peaceful. Ryan made polite conversation with Melody who was sitting in the passenger seat, though every so often he glanced in the rearview mirror at Harmony. When they pulled up to the Davis town house Ryan whistled. "Wow I didn't know you guys came from money. These are some of the most expensive town houses in New York."

Harmony smiled at him as she got out of the car. "We don't come from money." she assured him. "Our parents are really good friends with the owner of these homes, that's all."

"Well sometimes it's all about who you know." Ryan said with a shrug. "So Harmony what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"No clue." Harmony replied. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd maybe like to get some pizza or something after school." he asked her. "My treat."

Harmony smiled as Melody scowled and gestured for her to hurry up. "Sure." she said. "That sounds great. I'll ask my parents and let you know tomorrow at lunch."

"Cool." Ryan said. "See ya Mel." he called, backed down the driveway and drove off.

The twins waved and headed into the house. "We're home!" shouted Harmony.

Reggie came out of the living room and hurried towards the door. "One of you is in serious trouble." she said. "Mo's on the warpath and Roger's fit to be tied. What did you do?"

Melody swore under her breath. "She didn't say anything about calling them!" she exclaimed.

Reggie shook her head. "How did I know?" she murmured. "Well I see you two later."

"Melody Mimi Davis get you butt in here right now!" screeched Maureen from the next room. Mel hung her head and went into the living room where her parents were sitting on the couch looking positively livid.

"Is there something you want to tell us Melody?" Roger asked dangerously. "Like why you've been absent from your third period class nearly every other day for the past month, when I know you've been at school?" Melody burst into fake tears as she'd seen her mother do countless times. Roger scowled at her and folded his arms. That doesn't work when your mother does it either." he said. "Let's try this again. Why are you skipping classes?"

Melody just looked at him. "What does it matter what I do?" she asked. "I'll never be as smart as Harmony. We should all just stop kidding ourselves. Even if I went to class everyday I'd still be failing."

"Boy does this sound familiar." Roger mused. "Melody no matter what your reasons, you have to go to class."

"Your father's right." Maureen said. "Stop comparing yourself to your sister and get yourself in gear. What do you do when you skip anyway?"

"I just hang out." Melody told her. "Me and a couple friends hang out in the bathroom or under the stairway. That's all."

"Well all that ends now." Roger ordered. "From now on you go to class everyday. Got it? Because if I have to get another call from one of your teachers about you, I promise you will regret it. Don't take my sickness for weakness. I'm still your father remember. And you're grounded until further notice."

"Whatever." Melody said and went upstairs to her room.

Roger looked at Maureen and sighed. "I swear parenting will be the death of me."

"Don't say that." she admonished.

Roger shrugged as Harmony entered the room. "Hey Harmonica." he greeted her. "Tell me some good news. I beg of you."

Harmony grinned and sat down next to her parents. "Well, I kinda got asked out today."

"_That's_ your idea of good news?" Roger wanted to know.

"Hush Rog." Maureen said. "So tell me everything." she demanded of her daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright, so I'm back from Spring Break! And lucky me, I graduate in 31 days! I had a lot of time to write over the break, so expect updates all week. Happy Reading_

Chapter 5

"Mark, are you okay?" Reggie asked her husband. Mark had been staring out the window since he returned home from work that afternoon. "Honey, talk to me." she pleaded.

Mark turned to look at her with eyes that were wet with tears. "I'm losing him." he said gently. "I guess after all this time, I forgot that this was going to happen." That wasn't entirely true. Mark had not forgotten. He knew that this had to happen sooner or later. "Then why am I so scared now?" he asked himself.

Reggie sighed and came to sit beside him. She gently wrapped her arms around her skinny blond husband and held him to her chest. Mark smiled a little. Reggie always did that when he was upset about something, just like his Mom had when he was a little boy. It felt nice to be held, and Mark allowed himself to relax in her grip.

"He's not gone yet." she murmured. "And with all the memories you have of him in your heart, and on film, he'll never be truly gone."

Mark nodded. Reg was right. He and Roger were closer than brothers, there was no way he could ever really lose him.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a car door slamming outside, and their son running to the window. "It's Uncle Benny!" he called out, jumping up and down. "Uncle Benny, Uncle, Benny, Uncle Benny!"

Mark got up and went to the window. "Alright Adam, we get the point. Uncle Benny's here." he watched as Benny got out of the car with his daughter. "And Katherine. Dude, she's grown up."

He went to open the door when Benny knocked. "Hey." he said. "What brings you to our neck of the woods? You here for the rent?" Mark joked.

Benny smiled. "That's getting old Mark." he said. "Kinda like you."

"Not me." Mark said. "You're the one with the twenty year old daughter."

"Don't tell her that." Benny intoned. "She thinks she's grown already as it is. I keep trying to tell her that eighteen is not grown, especially if you're still mooching off your parents." he scowled at his daughter, who rolled her eyes.

"Hi Uncle Mark." she said. "Don't mind Dad, he's just upset because the doctor told him he has to cut back on the fatty foods. You know how cranky he gets when he doesn't eat."

Mark laughed. "Come on in you two." he said. They went inside and Reggie greeted them warmly. Katherine took Adam over to Maureen and Roger's, so the rest of them could talk.

"So Maureen was vague on the phone, but she said that Roger's not doing too well basically. What's going on?" Benny wanted to know.

Mark sighed. "Well, he's getting older. And it's harder for his body to fight off the disease now. There are a number of treatments out there that Roger can get, but-" he stopped.

Reggie rubbed his back and continued. "You know Roger. He doesn't want to spend his last days cooped up in the hospital. Unfortunately, if he doesn't agree to any of the treatments, he'll only die faster."

"Can't you guys just convince him to do the treatments?" Benny asked. "He'll listen to you. Maureen especially. Just tell him to go to the hospital."

Reggie and Mark exchanged a look. "We can't do that." Mark said.

"Why the hell not?" Benny exclaimed. "You want him to live don't you?"

"We do but, we made a promise." Mark informed him. "Way back when Mimi was dying."

_Mark, Maureen, Joanne, and Collins were all clustered outside Mimi's hospital room when Roger came out. He was shaking and tears were coursing freely down his face. "She's gone." he whispered. _

_As one, all his friends held back their own tears and rushed to comfort Roger. _

_"What can we do?" Joanne asked him._

_"There's only one thing I want." Roger told them all. "When," he swallowed and started again. "When it's my turn. When I'm in my last days, don't let me die like that. I don't let me be hooked up to all those machines."_

_"But, what if that's what it takes to make you live longer?" Maureen asked, deadly serious for once._

_Roger shook his head. "I don't care." he said. "I'd rather spend a few short happy days with you guys than be stuck in the hospital like Mimi and Angel were. Promise me you won't let that happen."_

"And we all promised." Mark wrapped up. "So, the decision is Roger's to make. We're not going to try to influence him."

Benny shook his head. "I'd forgotten how god damned loyal you all are." he said. "Well, it's is life, I suppose. How long will he live doing it his way?"

Reggie shrugged. "Maureen said they'll find out tomorrow. Roger has another doctor's appointment and we're all going to go with him."

As it was, Harmony had to postpone her date with Ryan so that she and Melody could baby sit Adam while their parents were all at the doctor's with Roger. Right about now, they had been gone for an hour and Harmony and Adam were downstairs at the Davis house watching Yu Yu Hakusho while Melody was on the phone in the twins' room. She came down a few minutes later.

Harmony stared openmouthed at her sister. She was dressed in black from head to toe. Well the parts of her that were covered at least. She had on a black beaded halter with a black mini skirt. Her look was finished off with a pair of strappy black sandals. "aren't you supposed to be grounded? Where are you going looking like a hooker?" Harmony wanted to know.

"None of your business." Melody quipped back. "You're smart, think of something to cover for me if Mom and Dad get back before I do."

"What makes you think I'm going to lie for you Melody? Especially at a time like this."

Melody tossed her dark blond hair over her shoulder. "Because you're my sister and you love me." she said and headed for the door. Then she turned back to look at Adam. "You going to tell on me squirt?" she asked him.

He shook his head, eyes wide and Melody waggled her fingers at them and left. Harmony groaned in frustration and flopped back against the couch. Adam continued to stare at the door. "Harmony?" he asked. "Is Mel a vampire? She was wearing an awful lot of black."

The girl laughed. "No Adam, she's not a vampire. Though sometimes I wonder if she's a witch." She and Adam continued to watch television until they fell asleep on the sofa.

Harmony opened her eyes and saw her father standing over her and her mother shutting the door and wiping her eyes. "What's going on?" she mumbled sleepily. "How long have you guys been here?"

Roger smiled at her. "We just got home." he said. "Mark and Reg took Adam and they just left. Enjoy your nap?"

His daughter sat up. "Yeah." she yawned. "So what happened at the doctor's?"

"We'll tell you in a minute." Roger replied, sighing as Maureen burst into tears again. "Where's your sister?"

Harmony's heart rate sped up. "Um, she was upstairs before I fell asleep." she said, praying that her twin had the good sense to be back by now. "I'll go see if she's up there."

"She'd better be up there." Roger said sharply. "You go get her and I'll calm your mother down." Harmony nodded and headed up the stairs. She heard her father whispering soothing words to Maureen and she was filled with anger at her sister. They were having a family crisis and all Melody could think about was trying to break the rules.

"She so had better be here." she whispered and opened the door to their room. It was dark, and empty. Just for good measure, Harmony checked every other room upstairs. Melody was no where to be found.


End file.
